duskatdawnfandomcom-20200214-history
Calumon
Group: Micro – Level: In-Training – Attack Techniques: None Calumon is no mere Digimon – he is, in actuality, the Shining Digivolution, the Catalyst, the source of power that supplies the energy which allows Digimon to'Digivolve'. Kept on the highest plain of the Digital World, where the Digimon Sovereign dwelled, the Shining Digivolution was transformed into a Digimon form by the'DigiGnomes', at the behest of Azulongmon, who sought to abandon Digivolving as a means of protection against the D-Reaper, which had re-awakened and was in the process of attacking the Digital World. This Digimon – Calumon – somehow found his way to the circuit-like area between the Earth and the Digital World, where he was attacked by a Maildramon. When a DarkTyrannomon attacked it and Digivolved into a MetalTyrannomon, the resultant explosion hurled Calumon through a portal into the real world. It’s not expressly stated, but it makes sense that the DarkTyrannomon evolved as a result of Calumon’s powers (a point is made of showing Calumon reflected in it’s eyes). When Rika and Renamon were battling Goblinmon, Calumon unintentionally wound up terrifying a kissing couple, and then, due to his proximity to the battle, his powers made the Goblinmon Digivolve into Fugamon. Soon after, Calumon was in the parking garage where Guilmon and Renamon fought – when Terriermon accidentally got into the middle of it, Calumon’s powers made him Digivolve into Gargomon. The following day, he watched some children walk to school. Calumon’s interest the school continued, as he investigated the infirmary, only to be found by Jeri, causing him to run off. He then watched a bunch of kids playing soccer, and developed quite a fondness for the game, drawing his own lines on the field to play the game his own way during the night. He did the same the following night (the timing seems a bit skewed, as we are only shown Calumon drawing the lines the second time, but he’s acting like he’s never done it before). The next morning, Guilmon picked up Calumon’s scent, and he and Takato found him sleeping behind a pipe in the schoolyard. They took him to Guilmon’s hideaway in the part, where he and Guilmon played. Takato and Henry spent some time wondering would make a good Tamers for Calumon, but neither Kazu, Suzie or Jeri seemed to fit the bill. Meanwhile, Calumon convinced Guilmon to come to the soccer field, where they drew all over it again. However, as they did so, a Vilemon Bio-Emerged'''and attacked them. Rika and Renamon arrived and Renamon destroyed the Vilemon, but Rika had no interest in Calumon’s offer of thanks. Calumon then bounced off, looking for more people to play with. What he found, later on, however, was Rika and Renamon once again, as they fought a '''Dokugumon. Calumon’s powers enabled Renamon to Digivolve into Kyubimon to destroy the Dokugumon. Later, he returned to Guilmon’s hideaway to play some more, then bounced off when Takato arrived and tried to ask him about where he went all the time. When Guilmon was fighting Devidramon, Calumon floated onto the scene, and his powers allowed Guilmon to Digivolve into Growlmon. That same night, as Growlmon slept, Calumon woke him up and insisted upon playing some more, taking him back to Takato’s house. Calumon flew off when Takato got angry. Calumon drew quite a crowd later on, when he happily sauntered down a city street, following Rika. When she got home, she told him to scram, sending him running off in tears. Later, he was floating in the air when he saw Takato, Henry and their Digimon running along, and decided to follow them to rescue Rika from IceDevimon’s clutches. Calumon’s powers allowed Renamon to Digivolve again to battle IceDevimon, who was destroyed by Guilmon. Rika declared that she hated Digimon, and Renamon left. Calumon went to Rika’s house during the night to try and convince her to see sense in his own unique way. The following day, his powers allowed Terriermon to evolve and defeat Musyamon. Soon after, while Henry and Renamon has a discussion about partnership, Calumon showed up and played with Terriermon, who taught him some of Henry’s martial arts. He later paid another visit to Rika, and retrieved her flaring D-Power from the wastebasket where she had thrown it. He accompanied her to the site of Renamon’s battle with'Harpymon', where his powers helped Renamon evolve to destroy her. Some time later, Calumon somehow got inside the Hypnos base, and ran around, singing a little song, attracting the attention of Tally, who tried to prove to Riley that she had seen him. Later, outside the building, he was accosted by Impmon, who chased him through the city, trying to blast him and absorb his data, but they were interrupted by the activation of the Juggernaut program, which brought the'Devas' into the real world. They had been sent by Zhuqiaomon, to search for a new power source that would replace the Shining Digivolution and allow Digimon to Digivolve again. Calumon joined up with the other Tamers as they battled Mihiramon, using his powers to help Growlmon become WarGrowlmon. Calumon next popped up in the subway as Sandiramon appeared, enjoying the attention of a couple of schoolgirls. He then accompanied Henry, Takato and their Digimon on their school camping trip, and had fun playing, swimming and generally just bein’ silly. The fun was interrupted by the arrival of Sinduramon, and Guilmon and Terriermon ran off to fight him – Calumon, Takato and Henry followed them, and Calumon’s powers allowed them to Digivolve and destroy him. Calumon was in the area when Pajiramon and Vajramon Bio-Emerged, and his powers helped the Digimon Digivolve to fight them. When Henry slashed the Blue Card he had found earlier, Calumon’s powers activated again, and Gargomon became Rapidmon. Later, while Renamon conversed with Vajramon, Calumon appeared and was almost stomped by the bull Deva, who had no idea that he was the lost power source. Growlmon saved him, and then Calumon’s power helped Kyubimon become Taomon to defeat Vajramon. At some point between Taomon's appearance and the Bio-Emergence of Vikaralamon, Calumon accompanied Takato on his vacation to Okinawa, and he and Guilmon very much enjoyed the change of scenery. When a Mantaraymon abducted their new friend, Minami Uehara, Calumon said he'd fly off to get some help, and either fly all the way back to Shinjuku, where he found Rika and Kyubimon, or was teleported there by Omnimon, who then transported them, along with Henry and Gargomon, to aid Takato against the evil Mephistomon. During their battle with his Mega form, Gulfmon, Calumon's powers activated, and the Tamers' Digimon assumed their Ultimate forms, combining their power into the Trinity Burst attack, to destroy Gulfmon. At one point, while in a playground, Calumon was again set upon by a bunch of teenage girls, who repeatedly proclaimed his cuteness. They were scared away by Impmon, and Calumon then followed him around the city. By this time, Takato had noticed Calumon’s apparent connection to Digivolution, and in the evening, questioned him about it. Calumon genuinely had no idea, and then, after the first battle with'Indramon', hung out with the others in the tunnel below the park. Jeri carried the weakened Calumon during the second fight with Indramon, during which his powers helped Growlmon become WarGrowlmon again. When Jeri began to wonder if she could ever be a Tamer, she suggested to Calumon if he wanted to be her partner over a short meal of buns. They were then attacked by Kumbhiramon, but were saved by'Leomon', who Jeri wanted to be her partner. Jeri and Calumon then chased him around the park, but they were attacked by Kumbhiramon again, and Calumon’s powers helped Terriermon Digivolve once more – much to the delight of the mysterious boy who had been watching. That boy’s interest in Calumon continued, as he spied on the kids again. When he was spotted, he ran off, but Jeri, Calumon, Kazu and Kenta '''followed him. While the others battled the newly Bio-Emerged Vikaralamon, the mysterious boy revealed his true identity – '''Makuramon, the monkey Deva! He had deduced that Calumon was in fact the lost Shining Digivolution, and, after destroying the Juggernaut system, he kidnapped Calumon and took him into the Digital World. However, en route to the Digital World, Makuramon his hold on Calumon, who he’d put in a cage. Calumon was then freed by the DigiGnomes, and left to wander the Digital World in search of the Tamers. He was shortly swept up by a Data Stream, was seen being blown past Jijimon and Babamon’s house mere moments after Rika, Renamon, Kazu and Kenta left, and wound up in a forest. He eventually found his way to the flag that the Tamers had posted, and took it with him to show to other Digimon, to help him find his friends. However, the first Digimon he came across was Doggymon, who proved to be less than pleasant, scaring Calumon off. He then encountered Beelzemon, who just drove off and left him – but then, he found a'Digital Tumbleweed', which he started playing with, which cheered him up considerably. As he ran, sang and danced with it and some DigiGnomes, his powers activated and caused three'Woodmon' nearby to Digivolve into Cherrymon. While fleeing from Makuramon and Majiramon, he fell down a chasm. He found himself in a forest by a river, where, soon after, his powers activated and Digivolved a swarm of Chrysalimon '''into an '''Infermon. He then saved Rika, who had fallen into the river, and his powers helped Renamon Digivolve to save them from a nasty fall. The Tamers and Calumon were all subsequently reunited, but were attacked by Beelzemon. The fight was interrupted by a storm caused by the reactivation of the Juggernaut, and then Chatsuramon appeared, snatching Calumon up. Calumon was then imprisoned in a cage which was transported to the sixth plain of the Digital World, and returned to the original holding place of the Shining Digivolution. Reflected in the glass of the container, he saw his true form. Soon after, as the Tamers battled Beelzemon again, and Leomon was destroyed, Takato’s rage prompted WarGrowlmon to Digivolve to Mega, and Calumon’s powers activated again, to the extreme, going so far as to cause him pain. But the Digivolution was flawed, and WarGrowlmon became Megidramon, a dark Mega for Guilmon. Calumon was somehow able to escape his container, and began to slowly climb up the crevasse. As he climbed, globules of the D-Reaper’s chaos began to rise behind him, drawn as it was to the power of Digivolution Calumon embodied. Soon, the Tamers, along with Azulongmon and Zhuqiaomon, arrived to save him – Sakuyamon held back the chaos as Ryo carried Calumon out. Azulongmon then explained Calumon’s true nature to him, and asked him to release the light within him. Calumon agreed, and the DigiGnomes sacrificed themselves to help him unleash the power of the Shining Digivolution – a glorious light which spread across the Digital World, touching many Digimon, Digivolving them to the Mega level. Azulongmon then told Calumon that he was free to live the rest of his life as a Digimon. Calumon returned to the real world with the Tamers and their Digimon, then stayed with Jeri – but it wasn’t truly Jeri, it was one of the D-Reaper’s Agents, which had assumed her form. A few days later, as the D-Reaper’s chaos was spreading throughShinjuku, Calumon was alone as the Jeri Type Agent left to plague the Tamers. He met up with Impmon, and then sensed the presence of the real Jeri within the Kernel Sphere. Impmon stopped him from blindly rushing into the chaos, and then the two of them headed towards it together. Impmon Digivolved to Beelzemon Blast Mode to fend off the Bubbles which attacked them, as Calumon located the hidden Kernel Sphere. Beelzemon made an opening in it, through which Calumon entered, and found Jeri, while Beelzemon himself was bound by tentacles. Unable to do anything else, Calumon spent his time trying and failing to keep Jeri’s spirits up, as she sunk deeper and deeper into depression, unwittingly feeding the D-Reaper with her sadness. Calumon’s yells eventually managed to wake the unconscious Beelzemon, but even with the help of Gallantmon and Grani, he was not able to save Jeri and Calumon from the Kern Sphere. After he stopped her from strangling herself with her puppet (although, technically, it’s impossible for a person to strangle themselves), Calumon’s words were finally able to reach Jeri, as she fought back against the D-Reaper. As the final battle raged around them, Calumon somehow shielded himself and Jeri with a force field of some kind (there’s no explanation for where the field comes from, other than Calumon’s remark that he must think “happy thoughts”). As the D-Reaper was pulled through the vortex created by the Juggernaut, reverting it to it’s original harmless state, Calumon and the others escaped from the chaos... but it was not entirely over, as the other Digimon reverted to their In-Training forms, and they and Calumon had to return to the Digital World. However, Takato's subsequently discovery of a portal to the Digital World some months later meant Calumon and the other Digimon were able to return to Earth and be reunited with the Tamers. It's apparent that Calumon became very attached to Jeri, as he was with her for the duration of the Locomon/Parasimon embroglio, helping to prepare for Rika's birthday party. Calumon first appears in '“Guilmon Comes Alive.”''' His voice is supplied by Brianne Siddall.'' Name: A corruption of his Japanese name, “Culumon,” which can be alternatively Romanised as “Kurumon.” “Kuru” is from the Japanese, “Kurukuru,” meaning something spinning around. Category:Digimon character Category:Hero